Flashing Forward
by xFireChickx
Summary: i guess i could call this a baby fic to my other story, which you don't necessarily HAVE to read, i just strongly recommend you do, unless you'd rather take it as a bunch of drabbles. anyway, for people who know what flashforwards are, i wrote this in order to keep writing them without crowding "back to the future, sort of" so much, so i hope you enjoy!


**Phew! Just got done with my first week as a junior in high school, and all things considering, it's looking to be a more exciting year than these past two years. Why? Well, for one, we have a foreign exchange student this year from _Austria _(!) and he's super cute as well as freakishly tall. And I mean it! The guy's 6'6! Then there's a bunch of other stuff that I won't bore you with, so moving on!**

**I decided that I _really _wanted to do all the flashforwards that you guys have been sending me ('cause they're all really good ideas) but I didn't wanna take up even more room on Back To The Future, Sort Of with flashforwards, 'cause I think I've done enough of those chapters. So that's why I'm posting them as a completely new story!  
**

**So for people who haven't read it, you might wanna, so it'll make more sense. But if you don't wanna, you could just stick to the italics and take it like a bunch of drabbles. **

**And for people that have read it, I wanna thank you 'cause BTTF,SO is one of the top 10 rated stories in the KND fandom (I dunno the exact number 'cause it keeps changing), and I wanna thank you guys for making that possible (and this is starting to sound like an acceptance speech, so I'll stop right here). So anyway, if you really wanna know where this fits in with BTTF,SO, you could pretend that all this happened from the point that they learned about the flashforwards to the part where Father attacks them. 'Cause I promise that this isn't gonna be one of those random drabbles fics, you'll get to see the reactions of what they see! But as for this chapter, I'm just gonna paint a picture as what I imagine their high school to be like, so no reactions at the end of this one.  
**

**And on a quick (or maybe not so quick, 'cause that's how I roll) side note, I was gonna update like, the week after I posted my latest chapter, 'cause I've been thinking about where the story's gonna go, but I got distracted by BBC's Robin Hood that I saw on Netflix, and it was _awesome! _Seriously, if you haven't seen it, you should look it up. I mean, the third season sucks, but everything up to then was super cool. I especially loved shirtless Allan and Robin, how Will "discovered" Djaq, and just anytime that Will was onscreen. No joke, Harry Lloyd was _super fine _when he played Will Scarlett. So yeah, I've been stuck in that fandom for months  
**

**Okay, so for my first chapter, I was gonna do request ('cause I wrote those down...somewhere) about my comment of Patton and Wally constantly being in detention together, but as I got farther into it, I just decided to spend time painting a picture on how I imagine their high school lives go. I mean, I've read a bunch of really good fics about them as teenagers, but there's always something that doesn't fit into my imagination, so I decided that I should write it the way I like it just to satisfy my inner reader. So this chapter's gonna focus on some of the lesser characters that most of us tend to forget, just to prove that I do imagine a future about all of them at one point or another. I recommend that you leave KND's wikia page open as you read this, just in case you don't recognize a specific character. 'Cause if they're not actual characters, then I'll let you know, but most of them just be minor characters from the show  
**

**PS- When it comes to the high school/college scenes, I'd just like to say that I get influences and ideas from everywhere, mostly from _Saved By the Bell _and _That_ _70's Show. _So if you'd like to call me on my references, go ahead. I like knowing who got the joke. So anyway, on with the story!  
**

**PSS- Every time you see the BZZZ!, that's the static from the camera as one scene shifts to another, like it does when they still haven't edited the film together  
**

**Year 2015  
Beginning of Senior Year  
**

"Alright, we're rolling! Action!"

"Here we are at McClintock High School a week before term starts as seniors at this year of 2015 through 2016. And a fine-looking year it is, would you say, Chip?"

"A fine year indeed, Nick! In fact, most of the seniors this year are planning to leave school with a bang! The football team is looking better than it has in years, as are the basketball and track teams, and it's even been rumored that the school's glee club and the cheer squad were voted favorites to take nationals later this year!"

"Indeed! The McClintock Blackcat Cheer Squad, who hasn't won a district competition for the past ten years, is believed to be whipped into shape by the new cheer coach, Coach Sylvester, who was hired after Coach Garcia's nervous breakdown late last year. While many remain in doubt of our cheerleaders' performance, Coach Sylvester promises to 'turn these losers into champions.' And for those still in doubt, we are about to go interview the cheerleaders themselves on what they think on the matter."

"And if we're lucky, we might even get a sneak peek at their - Ow! - routine!" Nick rolled his eyes and face-palmed. "We'll be right back after these messages!"

"And...we're clear!"

Nick and Chip simultaneously relaxed their composure as the camera was shut off. "What'd you hit me for?!" Chip whined indignantly.

"'A sneak peek?'" Nick repeated waspishly.

"What?! I said 'at their routine!'" he defended, still rubbing his arm, more insulted than injured.

"We all know what you want a sneak peek of!" Nick snapped at his friend. "And it's not the cheer routine!"

"You insult me! I said 'their routine,' I meant 'their routine!'" But Nick clearly wasn't buying it. "Make me sound like a pervert," he mumbled.

"Excuse me, but didn't you do that story about mildew in the building, from _inside_ the girls' bathroom?"

"Hey, my resources told me that that was where the mildew was at its worst!"

"Uh huh, so you just leaving a hidden camera in there for a week was just research then?"

"Yes!" Chip snapped hotly.

Nick huffed impatiently. They both knew that he was right, but Chip wasn't going to be the one to admit it. "Fine, whatever. Let's go."

* * *

Nick and Chip were greeted by the chorus to Sean Paul's "Temperature", and the squeaking of sneakers as the cheerleaders, baton twirlers, color guard, and mascots went through their new routine. And from first glance, both Nick and Chip already knew that their team would place in this year's competitions, easy.

Neither was able to explain how Coach Sylvester was able to pull of this miracle; the various teams were perfectly synced with each other and with the music, effortlessly so.

The color guards' flags were waved and twirled gracefully, spaced apart so it appeared that they made a pattern with the baton twirlers, who took part in dancing along with the cheerleaders, throwing up their batons instead of a fellow teammate, though the batons always went just as high as the flyers, and were caught quite effortlessly as they spun back to earth.

The song winded down as the final beats rang out, and the various teams struck their various poses, all of them both spectacular and fitting according to their team and position in the routine.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it," Chip muttered to Nick, his eyes wide as saucers as he gazed at the various athletes.

"I know! So much better than last year's disaster," Nick responded in a low voice.

"What? No, not that! Is it just me, or did Belle get even sexier over the summer?!" Nick face-palmed again.

* * *

"We're here at the front entrance of McClintock High School on the first day of school, interviewing students at random about what they're expecting from the new year. Everyone from the lowly freshmen to the the top dogs, the seniors - that's us! - are anxious to get the year started, so here we go!"

**BZZZ!**

"So, first year here at McClintock, what do you think?

"It's cool, I guess, being in high school." Lee shrugged. "Only difference between this year and last is that we're the youngest now."

**BZZZ!**

"This isn't my first year here, moron," Ace snapped.

"Well, I've never seen you around here before," Chip countered.

"I've been in Gallagher since fourth grade!"

"Well so-o-rry! But we were told that there was a foreign exchange student this year!"

"She's over there!" Ace snapped again, jerking his thumb somewhere to his left.

Nick and Chip followed his line of sight before mumbling, "Oh."

"Whoops!"

**BZZ!**

"Oh, vill be great fun!" Henrietta gushed. "Vun of mein friends goes here! She told me she vould show me ze ropes!"

**BZZZ!**

"It's gonna be so cool!" Tommy exclaimed with wide eyes. "My big brother's here, so we'll be walking down the halls, and everyone will be all like, 'Hey look, it's the Gilligan's! They're so cool!' And we'll be all like, 'Yeah, we really are,' and then-"

**BZZZ!**

"So Nick, after the senior class graduates at the end of the year, there's gonna be a huge shortage on athletes and club members."

"Yes, indeed, Chip. So the future of McClintock depends on non-participators to step up!"

"So now we're asking students, newcomers and old-timers alike, to join in!"

**BZZZ!**

"The track team looks cool," said Lee simply. "Might do that."

**BZZZ!**

"Join _another_ club? No way!" said Bartie indignantly.

"Well, why not?"

"Why not? I'm already booked solid, that's why not!"

"Aw c'mon, it can't be bad enough where you can't join in on one more thing!"

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't you sign up for the tennis team, the debate team, school mascot, glee club, drama club, the band loading crew, and the Spanish club, and then join something else...like the chess team!"

Nick said, "Well never mind then," the same time that Chip gave Bartie an incredulous look and said, "No way! Ginny convinced you do join the drama club too?!"

Bartie sighed and hung his head almost shamefully. "Yes," he mumbled.

**BZZZ!  
**

"There's a chess team?!" said a very surprised Virginia. "Since when?!"

"Um, it's new," said Chip, clearly not expecting that answer.

"Hm, chess team," Virgina muttered to herself, deep in thought. "That would look good on a college application along with all the other stuff Bartie and I signed up for...Hey, Bartie! Guess what!"

**BZZZ!**

"Aw c'mon, Ginny! Chess club too?!"

**BZZZ!**

"I'm gonna get you for this! Ya hear me Nick?! Chip?! This isn't over!"

**BZZZ!**

"Nah, I'm good," Hoagie answered smoothly. "I'm already in the robotics club, and that's enough for me."

"But it's senior year! Don't you wanna join any sports?"

"Me? Sports? Pfft! No way!"

"Then how are you gonna get your last credit for P.E.?"

"Same way I've been getting it since eighth grade: band."

"You're playing in the marching band _again?_"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh, no problem!"

"It's just that band isn't exactly the _coolest _thing to be involved in."

"Hey, drumming _is _cool!"

Nick and Chip both backed off, muttering things like, "Whatever floats your boat," and "Whatever you say, Hoagie."

**BZZZ!**

"So, it's time to get to the juicier stories around school. This segment is called 'The Student Story', bringing you all the hottest stories and the juiciest gossip! I'm Chip, and I'm here to find the story behind the stories!"

**BZZZ!**

"So, Nigel Uno, the word on the street is that you and Belle Burkhart, the most beautiful and popular girl in school, are living in the same house."

"Yeah? What'd you do, set up cameras in my house? Do I need to call the cops?" he snarled distastefully, knowing the kind of rumors the two "reporters" spread about the school.

"So you don't deny it!" said Nick triumphantly the same time that Chip snapped, "Those charges were never proven!"

"No, I'm not denying it," he grumbled, trying to ignore them both, hoping against hope that they would go away.

"But she's dating Jesse Kelso, isn't she?"

"I dunno, is she?" he growled, annoyed.

"And you're dating Rachel McKenzie, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So please explain why neither one of them are suspicious about you two-"

"Because we're cousins!"

**BZZZ!**

"So Jesse Kelso, you're currently dating McClintock's beauty queen, is that right?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning stupidly into the camera.

"Well the male population of this school are dying to know, have you and her made the beast with two backs yet?"

Jesse, who had previously been smiling and posing in front of the camera in a way that he thought male models did, stopped his foolish antics and gave Chip a questioning look.

"Beast? What are you talking about?"

Chip mentally berated himself for forgetting how behind the time Jesse was.

"Have you and Belle..." He tried some facial expressions, and when that didn't work, some hand gestures.

"Did we do it?" Jesse translated bluntly.

Chip face-palmed, making up for the fact that nick wasn't there to do it. "Yes."

"Oh, yeah, loads of times!" he said cockily.

**BZZZ!**

"We've never done it!" Belle snapped, giving Chip a look of disgust.

**BZZZ!**

"Yup, right after the first date, in the backseat of the car...Wait, that's what they're called right? Cars?"

**BZZZ!**

"We got to third base once, and that was an accident!"

**BZZZ!**

"So here we've got David, foster brother to the two most famous couples here at McClintock High. So David, tell us, what's it like behind the scenes of these two different romances?"

"Not much to tell Chip," he shrugged. "At least, not much about Lenny and Ogie. It's pretty much the same at home as you see at school."

"What about Bruce and Ashley?"

"Well..."

**BZZZ!**

"So here I've got Ashley, the on-again-off-again girlfriend of Bruce. So Ashley, you and Bruce are known to be one of McClintock's many 'it' couples for a few weeks, and then being mortal enemies for the next few weeks. What's up with that?"

"Well Charlie-"

"It's Chip," he corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, there's not much to say, except that I wanna get rid of that hateful rumor that I'm an inconsiderate girlfriend, 'cause that's like, so not true."

"It's not?"

"No! You wanna know why Bruce and I broke up? It's 'cause he's an immature jerk! Always stealing my stuff and then making me chase him down! He's just so childish sometimes I can't stand him, ya know?"

**BZZZ!**

"So Lenny, Ogie, tell us, how long have you been together?"

Both Lenny and Ogie blushed before answering together. "Since eighth grade."

Chip whistled in amazement. "And now tell us, what's the secret to a long, happy relationship."

"Um," Lenny blushed again, "you know, just communication and patience and friendship really go a long way." Ogie took his hand in hers.

"Aw, how sweet," said Chip, making gagging faces.

Lenny and Ogie frowned.

**BZZZ!**

"Uno, you have a duty to every guy in this school to find out _exactly _what's under Belle Burkhart's sweater."

Nigel gave him the stink-eye. "She's my _cousin! _It would be like going up to my mom and being all like, 'Hey baby-' and I'm gonna stop right there before it gets weird," he stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say.

"Hm, I thought about your mom like that once," said Chip absentmindedly. "But I didn't stop right there." He looked up at the camera suddenly, startled. "Is the camera still rolling?"

Nigel gave him a look of disgust before shoving him into a locker and stalking away.

**BZZZ!**

"Me? Oh, I wanna go to art school," Kuki chirped. "I think I'd like to do that," she said, looking into the distance with a dreamy expression.

**BZZZ!**

"Wot's tha best part of bein' a senior? Ya mean besides tha part where it's ma last year, and ah neva have ta come back here again?"

"Yeah Wally, besides that."

He snorted. "Freshmen'll believe anythin' ya say."

Right on cue, Harvey, a freshman, stomped his way on over to Wally, shoving his fellow classmates aside. "Beatles, where's the bathroom?" he demanded.

Wally raised his eyebrows at being addressed so rudely. "It's ova there. But freshmen need a special pass ta use it," he lied.

"You're lying," Harvey sneered.

"Nah, really, look," he said, bringing slips of paper out of his pocket. "See, ya freshman need a bathroom pass, a hallway pass, and a cafeteria pass. Tell ya wha', I'll sell 'em to ya, five bucks each."

It was just then that Patton had decided to intervene, having watched the whole thing from his locker.

"Now Wally," he scolded, "don't do that! See, look Harvey," he brought out a paper similar to Wally's from his own pocket, "this is an all-access pass; with this, you can go anywhere on campus, no questions asked. And since I'm a senior, I won't need it anymore after this year. It's yours, for ten bucks."

"I'll take that," said Harvey, that annoyingly smug air still about him, "'cause I'm smart enough to take a good deal when I see it."

Both Wally and Patton nodded their heads as if agreeing with him as Harvey purchased fake pass, and then marched away triumphantly, believing he had just outsmarted an upperclassman.

Once he was out of earshot, however, they simultaneously hit their chests with their wrists in a stupid fashion and said, "Duh!" in obnoxiously think voices.

**BZZZ!**

"Chip, ya bettah get that camera outta Abby's face before she goes crazy on yo -"

**BZZZ!**

"Cheerleader? No, no, I don't think I should," said Sonya shyly, brushing a loose strand of her hair back. "No thanks!"

**BZZZ!**

"So, Fanny, the school wants to know-"

"She'd betta not do what ah think she's gonna do!" she snarled angrily, completely ignoring Chip and the camera, instead glaring across the hallway at the blonde who she'd sworn to hospitalize if she attempted to sabotage her relationship again.

"Oh yeah, Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones has a gihugic crush on Patton, so what? That's old news. Now, what we wanna know is-"

"Ah'm gonna kill 'er!" she seethed, watching her enemy make googly eyes at her boyfriend. "Ah'm gonna kill 'er, bury 'er, find a way ta bring 'er back, an' then kill 'er again!"

**BZZZ!**

"Not now, Chip," Rachel said impatiently, though still trying to be nice. "Nigel's already waiting for me, I gotta go."

**BZZZ!**

"It's not that I'm jealous or anything like that," Lizzie snapped, "it's just that she's always _flaunting _herself in front of him! I mean, look at them!"

The camera swiveled to find Rachel climbing into Nigel's car, and then the both of them driving away.

"I mean, it's disgusting, isn't it? Being so clingy and stuff! Poor Nigie! Oh - I mean, Nigel. I bet the poor guy doesn't have any room to breathe in their relationship, but he's too afraid to make her mad, ya know? No, I'm _not _jealous! Stop looking at me like that! Why would I be jealous? I mean, _I _broke up with _him! _I was the _dumper_, not the _dumpee! _I just think that he should end it with Rachel before she gets even more possessive! She _is _possessive, shut up! I mean, I them introducing themselves to that exchange student, and Rachel was all like, 'This is _my _boyfriend,' like she owned him or something! Okay fine, so he said, 'This is my girlfriend,' but it was like he _had _to introduce her like that or else she'd get mad! That's just a bad relationship right there."

**BZZZ!**

"Chip?"

"Wha'? Oh heyyy Nick," he greeted his friend nervously. "Uneventful first day, huh?"

"Yeah, it was uneventful, but at least - Hey! Is that my camera?!"

"Um, yes?"

"Aw, no! You haven't been doing 'The Student Story' again, have you?!"

"No!" he lied. He lasted a full second against his friends scrutinizing eye before giving way. "Yes," he admitted.

Nick face-palmed.

**That was probably the most terrible opening chapter I've ever done. Like seriously, what was that? I meant to do something completely different with them reporting how Wally and Patton got detention for some prank they pulled, but for some reason, it didn't work that way.**

**And also, I did not intend to make Chip a pervert. Chip wasn't even supposed to be a major character; he was supposed to be one of those no-personality background characters! I actually meant to make Bartie the pervert (yeah, shocking, I know), but this is so beyond me, it's not even funny.  
**

**So this chapter was not a flashforward (obviously), it was just supposed to give you an idea on how the characters' personalities are as teenagers. I'm well aware that I didn't add much on the major characters; that's because they don't need much explanation because you already know so much about their personalities that you can pretty much guess how they are as teenagers.  
**

**Every character in this chapter is a real one from the show, but I suggest that you look up their names on KND's wikia page.  
**

**Anyway, I would love to continue taking requests on flashforwards, where I will be more than happy to get more in depth with each character. Though, I'm having fun with the high school scene right now, but I can do junior high, college, and beyond, but I need requests so I know what you would like to read more about.  
**

**Oh, and one more thing, I just realized that fanfiction let's you pick a coverpage for each fic, so if you could tell me your favorite scene from BTTF,SO and for this fic, I could draw it out, and that would be the coverpage. And I'm pretty sure that's it...  
**

**Don't forget to leave a review on your way out!  
**


End file.
